Celestial Beings
by CartelSaide
Summary: Aurora the mamodo crashed into Sunny's life like a fallen angel: beautiful yet terrifying. She's not particularly interested in being King and Sunny, who has no one else, isn't too keen on letting her book burn her spirit away. As a result the duo become rather powerful...but with power comes greed. Will Sunny and Aurora learn to value friendship or crave the power of tyranny?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written from two perspectives: Sunny [human] and Aurora [Mamodo]. I doubt there will be confusion between the two, but if there is let me know and I'll be happy to edit in some clarity. If you'd like to see pictures of my fan characters, you can check out my deviantART. My username there is AshiraCartel, and the pictures will be in the fan art folder :3 Also, I don't plan on making every chapter as short as this one; I'm thinking about 5000 words-ish, hopefully. If not, longer. Happy reading!

* * *

Her book was a pale blue-white, just like her eyes. It was thick, full of mysterious symbols that I could somehow tell you resembled words. I can't explain it, but it was like a tip-of-the-tongue sensation looking through that book; every single word, every single stroke of ink...or whatever it was...was something strangely familiar. Yet, regardless of how hard I thought about it, how deeply I searched through my own web of memories, I can assure you, I had never seen such symbols in my life. Nonetheless, like discovering myself reincarnated, this book felt like a discovery of sorts, one far more important than the words she spoke to me claimed it as...and, trust me, Aurora sure had made this book seem important.

"Don't read anything aloud." She said as she handed over the book and explained its value. "I'll satisfy your curiosity later, but for now just...don't." Before then, she hadn't even said as much as a hello or given her name. She just waltzed into my life with the grace of a jellyfish – rather beautiful in its own way, but unable to control when and how it ends up where.

I merely nodded back, and she walked away. "See you after school." She said in that cold voice of hers, that voice that vaguely reminded me of a final song at a funeral. I didn't understand a thing, but I now had this book, and apparently I was going to be seeing the owner of it after school. I figured I might as well try reading it while I had it; I had nothing better to do between classes anyway. Besides, I thought the book might have answers, perhaps a weird diary that would give me a bizarre love confession, or maybe a strange and unexpected apology for something she'd done wrong years ago; I expected anything really, as long as it could explain why she didn't want anyone else hearing the words in it and why she simply handed it to me and walked away. I certainly didn't anticipate only understanding the first three words, and I certainly didn't expect the insane story she gave me later about not even being human, let alone from this world.

So now you're caught up, and here we were, sitting alone in my one-bedroom apartment, the one only my parents would be willing to buy if it meant getting their own son to leave them alone, her humming a somber melody I didn't recognize, and kicking her feet slowly as she sat on my bed. After she'd not only followed me home from school, but informed me of who she was, what she was, and where she was from, she now acted like a regular kid, just looking at all the photos and drawings spewed across the wall above my desk like artistic vomit. She's a weird one, alright... coming from the guy who accepted her freaky book and let her into his apartment.

What was I supposed to do now? Just believe her psycho story about this mamodo world needing a king, about how she only saw our world once every 1000 years, about how I was supposed to prepare for war with others like her...others that eerily resembled children, yet had powers matched only by gods and demons of legend? "Tsk," I made a sound of combined disapproval and frustrated mercy. I didn't make friends for a reason – they were nothing but trouble. "Aurora," I said, trying hard not to be stern with a child. She stopped humming as an indication she was listening, but still scanned my drawings and photographs with intrigue. "Do you have any parents I should be calling? They must be worried sick about you."

She turned to look at me with those gaping, soulless eyes, and involuntarily I shuddered. With eyes like those it was hard _not_ to believe she was this mamodo monstrosity she spoke of, but not enough to sway my skepticism. I kept my hard gaze affixed on her and awaited a reply. In a ghostly voice, she merely said, "No." Then turned back to look at the pictures and hum her song of woe. She continued kicking her feet softly and slowly, as though they weren't as effected by gravity as the rest of the world.

I blinked, not knowing how else to react. At first I thought this kid was a nutcase, possibly even an escapee from a nearby mental hospital of sorts, but a part of me wanted to believe her story. It was definitely far-fetched, and it was nothing I could dive into further than "I believe you believe" right now, but it had a touch of reason to it...sorta. Besides, a book like this didn't come from nothing. This book was definitely more than some nonsense spewed from a crazy little girl; I was sure it was something...something magical, I suppose, in the vague sense of the word, anyway.

I sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Great, am I a nutcase too now?" I mumbled, but Aurora didn't react; she just kept gently kicking and humming and looking over my drawings as if she were a bored kid at an art gallery. I looked down in my hands at this mirror-colored book, opening to the first page. I put my finger to those first three words, mentally reading them over and trying to piece this puzzle together. I wanted to make as much sense of this as possible, either to find the logic within it or to see through the flapdoodle-ry. As I skimmed that first page, looking over the first glowing words and the rest of the symbols, more plain in their appearance, I questioned Aurora. "Why can't I read anything else? And why can I read any of this, for that matter?"

Aurora got of my bed silently and practically floated over to me. I hadn't noticed and when I looked down, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her standing before me like an apparition; I'd have to get used to her sneaking up on me like that if she ended up sticking around.

She outstretched a hand, putting it to my chest. "You must feel the words. Their energy must be one with yours." She removed her hand and stared up at me expectantly, unmoving, unblinking.

What an ambiguous answer. "Oh." I had a feeling that her answer might be ambiguous because the true answer was as complex as the book itself. "Well why didn't you want me to read them out loud?"

She smiled for the first time since I met her early that morning, her dark lips curling into a cat-like grin that was both beautiful and terrifying. "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

His eyes were bright golden, like starlight. He insisted they were brown, but I insisted back that they were amber, just like the sun. He sighed, frustrated somehow with my words. "Whatever." He'd given up and let me win. I liked him, and even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew he liked me. I was starting to understand why he was my book-wielder.

"What now?" Sunny inquired as we found ourselves far, far away from home and in an empty park. It was coming up on dusk on a weekday, so judging by the little I knew of the human world's modern customs, most people were home preparing dinner or finishing it or something along those lines. The solitude was certainly welcome at the moment.

I eyed my surroundings, pointing at a fountain. He somehow understood me in my silent gesture and opened the book in preparation. I could feel his deep sense of anticipation, truly interested in what would follow upon reading the words outside the recesses of his own mind. There was a long pause as he read them with his eyes first, probably wondering if the way he initially read them was the correct pronunciation. He was reading in our language, after all.

"Tideseus Vin Royalle!" He shouted, feeling the power of those words as they rolled off his tongue. I couldn't help but smile despite the sensation of my eyes rolling back, the energy escaping through them as painful as staring directly into the sun. He'd enjoy the show, and even more than that, he'd definitely believe me now.

When my sight was restored and I was no longer blind to the power, I was tickled pink by his reaction. Sunny was on his back, only up enough to look at me and the emptied fountain. He was soaking wet, and the rain falling around us sparkled just like the night sky. He was awestruck by the glittering water sparked and glistened in the air, falling ever so slowly around us like dewdrops on the moon. I liked that appreciation; I'd almost forgotten how beautiful my powers really were beyond their sheer strength. This was...refreshing.

* * *

I couldn't move. Once the explosion of water sent me tumbling to the floor, I just couldn't seem to get up. All the water had exploded out of the fountain one second, and the next it was defying gravity by floating all around us. It was like watching faeries fly in the air like those bugs glide across water; so soft, so graceful, so smooth. I reached out to touch one, but pulled back the moment I felt it's heat. It was like putting my hand by a tiny star. As each droplet got closer to us I could feel the heat from all of them. I was honestly a bit afraid; would it burn if I touched one?

That was when Aurora grabbed my hand and flawlessly walked us through them. She didn't need to speak; I just mimicked her movements and ducked as necessary, and we were out of the minefield of rain in no time. Under the cover of a tree, we watched as the rain fell to the grass, creating a mist with every burnt-out, fallen droplet. Like watching a meteor shower, the feeling that washed over me was only describable by one metaphor. "It's like watching thousands of angels fall all at once..."

She giggled. It was like church bells ringing, the sound was so chime-y and full of emotion that felt oddly misplaced. If nothing else came of tonight, I could at least say I believed her now. Whatever having a mamodo meant, I would understand at some point. Hopefully I'd have time to understand it before someone else came to burn Aurora's book.


End file.
